Meme Sphere Y Wiki
welcome to the msy wiki! This is the official Meme Sphere Y wiki, this series is meant to be a hybrid of original content and parody because we don't want to get copyrighted or sued- ''no seriously don't sue us-'' about msy its the story of Dogeku, Dogeta, Ocean Bonnie, Inner, VoidTrap, and many more including people like Project IV, nouoom, Dogerunks, e, and some other people that are basically introduced and die due to irrelevance- season summaries Season 1: Nightmare causing several purges (yes, the Nightmare from FNAF, don't sue us Scott-) Season 2: Battle against a bunch of people ending in a battle with Lefty (yes, the Lefty from FNAF, Don't sue us-) Season 3: Battle with Lord Oofy, the killer of the GoD (don't sue us) Lord Nub as well as the introduction of the Boundless Stones (again, don't sue us-) Season 4: Basically deaths and battles all ending with a multiversal plague that almost infected most of it's population and took 3 years to end- Season 5: Fights, battles and deaths all ending with the death of Nightmare2 by Dark-Trap (a springtrap model with white and splotches of yellow) with the Boundless stones Season 6: basically all the events within seasons 1-5 mashed together, as well as the Tournament of Bread and the final fight against Despair (the creation of Bread-bear who's beyond Bread-bear himself) and basically Dogeku exploded himself and Despair while he was in Limit Breaker Season 7: this is long so Imma split it into arcs: Despair Revival Arc: Despair came back several times and made people triggered Fear Arc: Despair and Nightmare1 worked together to kill everything but Project IV actually snapped for a useful reason for once which made Nightmare1 get half-dusted and Despair became anti-neutral but is still wanted by most of the multiverse for his actions Perfecter Uuh Arc: Uuh came back but stronger, got Perfect and beyond, then hosted the Uuh Games and got killed by Dogeta Legendary Arc/Season Finale Arc: Dogagus was found as a skeleton, Unknown Doge was sucked dry from his color, a figure absorbed all of the color on Earth and turned green before giving the color back (except for Unknown Doge), the figure turned out to be a completely different person than just a shadowy figure, he went berserk and Dogeka knocked him out in a glorious battle with the best effects Dark can possibly make (despite Dark accidentally messing up the Dogeka hair) oh yeah and also at the end of the season they began the trip to a portal (more info in Season 8) Season 8: 3 Chapters: 1: An orange boi named Joe Joe gave the meme fighters a mission to go meet a guy named Dark via letter and they went on a spaceship to go to a portal near the Forcefield around the Omniverse and a purple boi named Void (who's part of a group of hecks named 'Creators' that consist of Dark, Billeh, Mind, Creeper, Smash, and Void himself who are above Breadbear's full power for some reason) attacked them because he felt pushed away and emotionally abused for his edge and decided to erase MSY and start clean (AKA Despair's plan but better since Despair wanted to destroy everything and let it rebuild itself) but eventually was redeemed by Dark after he had to clean up Void's tantrum 2: Joe Joe existed and gave the Meme Fighters a mission to fix a dimension-timeline hybrid that was actually the Dogerunks timeline corrupted by the Dogerunks timeline version of Dogeku Black's red goo stuff in which this Dogeku Black was extremely stronger than any other Dogeku Black and the Meme Fighters killed him 3 times (actually 2 times but the 3rd time he ended his own life with a ki blade) and fixed the timeline as much as possible 3. waiting for dark to update 4: currentally running Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Items Category:Locations Category:Timelines Category:Other things Category:Races